Splitting Images
by doomvader11
Summary: Alternate Universe: A huge tournament is coming up, and the Gaang must compete. Only advised to High School students who like a challenge. But school intertwines with the tournament, and the Gaang realizes there is more to the tournament and school than visible to the naked eye.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story. The idea of this story came to one day, as I was plowing the fields of Asphodel. As this is my first official story, please tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Constructive Criticism is gladly welcome here. The story might be a tad confusing at first, but if you pay attention, you will fit right in. Without further ado, **_**Música, Maestro!**_

"All right class, today we will begin with the review over chapter…" The teacher droned on and on. _Ugh, how I hate this class, _Katara thought. _All right, you looked at the clock at 11:41. Don't look at the clock for another 10 minutes. You can do this, you are strong. Don't look at the clock…, don't look at the clock…you are currently looking at the clock. You are weak. _

_I wonder if anyone would notice if I set fire to the school... Uh oh, now I have to burp. Maybe it's a silent one... It should be… I guess I'll swallow as reinforcement. _*swallow, swallow, BURPPPP* _Uh oh, everyone is looking at me. _Katara quickly shifted her eyes to her paper and started drawing inconspicuously. It _couldn't have been me; I was too busy drawing cubes. Heh heh heh._ A couple of minutes dragged past.

"Well everyone, turn the page to…" _Why didn't I sleep last night? Ugh, I guess I need those pills mother said to use as an alternative to sleep… I'm sooooo tired. Sooo tired…_

"Yo Katara wake up!" Suki whispered to her. _What? Oh, I must have fallen asleep…What page we on, what page or we are on! _Katara flipped through her English book.

"Miss Katara, can you tell me what that is?" Mr. Hutch said to her. _Uh oh, what page or we on! Why won't anyone help me! _Katara looked around desperately. Damien, who sat to her left, signaled her 'four' with his hand.

_Oh thanks. _"Four." Katara said proudly. "The theme of this story is '4'?" Mr. Hutch asked her. Katara cursed Damien, who was silently laughing. "I suspect the reason why you are so tired is because you were reading the textbook all last night, weren't you Miss Katara?" _No, it's because you're boring as hell. _

"Yes, of course Mr. Hutch." Katara retorted, and the class erupted into laughter. Mr. Hutch glared at Katara. Katara looked at the clock. _11:51. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?_

The school bell finally rang ("Don't forget to do your projects!"), and the kids poured into the hallways, taking Katara with them. Katara was taller than most, but the waves of students carried her along anyways.

She stopped by her locker, put her English books and journals in, and took other things out. She looked through her purse, found some gum, and popped it in her mouth.

She closed the locker, and turned around, and began to walk to her next period, which just happened to be History, when she spotted Toph making out with their friend Sokka. _Ewwww, gross! _Katara thought to herself. She still didn't understand why she liked him like that.

Toph waved her good bye to him, and shrieked when she saw Katara. "Katara, Katara!" She hollered. Toph ran up to Katara and leaped into her arms. "Katara you won't believe it! Sokka got us in! We are all contestants in the Four Corners Tournament!" Toph told her, unable to contain herself.

"OMG, Isn't that exciting!?" Toph asked her, as her voice raised a million octaves. Katara pretended to be nonchalant about it, but in reality she was very excited. "So anyways, I wonder if everyone will want to enter the tournament, either way, Sokka got tickets…"

Katara zoned out as she thought about the Four Corners. The Four Corners was a Tournament for people in High School nationally that represented the four elements, and would each take place in the proper domain.

The first competition would be of strength, taking place on the hard ground.

The second competition was about speed, and would be taking place on the slopes of a mountain.

The third competition was about maneuvering, and would be taking place in the air.

And the fourth and final competition was about balance, but the location was not specified.

There would be four winners, and those four would have some sort of battle to see who the true winner would be (The last Four Corners was settled with a paintball fight).

Katara put on a half-smile as Toph progressed with the information. "…and Sokka will be joining the tournament along with everyone else. You _did _want to be in the tournament, right?" Toph inquired.

Katara snapped back to reality. "Um, yeah, thanks. So, back to real life, why are you dating Sokka?" Toph slowly composed her thoughts. "Oh yeah, about that… see, I'm going to break up with him soon, I just needed him to do me a small favor…" Toph said, blushing.

Katara laughed, reminding herself to breathe as she did, as she was running out of air. Toph would never use someone for her own personal gain, that is, until now.

"Well thank god, at least you don't-" Katara was rudely interrupted by the warning bell. "Run to class!" Katara shouted, and they both ran, as Toph didn't want her perfect record ruined. They both made it just in time, panting, as they stepped into their History class.

"So nice of you to finally join us. Please, take a seat." Mr. Neely told them as they found their seats. It would be a very long History class. A very long History class indeed.

The bell rang, and Katara and Toph ran to the lunchroom as fast as they could. When they got there though, Aang was already there, a smug grin on his face. "Well well, if it isn't the school's slowpokes."

Toph stuck her tongue at him. He had beaten them to lunch. Again. "You know, we will beat you one day," Katara told him. Aang just smiled and laughed.

Aang was one of the oldest (and tallest) at the table, so he often paraded his dominance. He was bald though, so they had him beat there. The group was soon met with Zuko, Sokka, and Suki.

Zuko had jet black hair and although he acted fearsome, he was really quite nice. He was quite effeminate (don't call him that to his face). Although, if he ever got mad, fire would invade his eyes and he would not hesitate to strike.

Sokka was a kind guy, with long hair, tied back into a "wolf tail". He had a babyish face, but don't let his looks fool you (In an arm wrestling contest the table had, he won 2nd place, second only to Suki). He always put others before him though, one of his best aspects.

And then there's Suki. One word to describe her: strange. She had a weird addiction to meat (which might explain how she managed to win the arm wrestling contest) but she was the most random person ever. She was the "jokester" of the group, but all her jokes were terrible, but overall she was a fun and cool person. No one would have ever guessed she was Toph's sister.

Once everyone had grabbed their lunch and brought it to the table, they immediately started talking.

"Guys, the first competition is in 3 days! Are you guys pumped, because I got everyone's tickets right here," Sokka said, while he passed out all the tickets.

"Is everyone prepared?" Sokka asked them all. They all responded with a 'yeah', or a 'sure'. They had all been in Taekwondo as children, so they hoped they would do well, so by that logic, they all (Sokka excluded) thought that they would not need to practice.

They all let that topic slide and they began to converse about where they would meet later that day.

Aang propped his shoes on the table (Get those smelly feet off the table this instance!) and began with his idea. "First off all don't care Toph," Toph fumed with anger. "And second of all, maybe we can all go to my Uncle's tea shop after-"

Zuko rapidly interrupted. "No way man, your Uncle is messed up-"

"So he got sent to jail as a possible pedophile, that doesn't mean that he-"

"I'm serious, im NOT going there ever again, the way he looks at me…" Zuko shuddered at the thought.

"Do NOT disrespect my Uncle, or I'll beat you to an inch of your life, Zuko" Aang said, as his eyes started to smolder.

Zuko looked vicious, but he calmed himself down before he did something that he would regret. "I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect him. I know how much he means to you."

Aang looked close to tearing up, but he didn't let himself. "It's ok. We don't have to go to his tea shop if you guys don't want to go…"

Zuko looked embarrassed. "No, you know what, I changed my mind. Let's go straight after school. Does everyone have a ride?"

After a brief moment of silence, they all mumbled their agreements.

"Good, good." Zuko sighed.

Another brief moment of silence.

"I like pie," Sokka stated.

The whole table went into mass debate mode as they debated whether apple or pumpkin pie was the best. Then, they debated over abortion (what, where did that come from?) and what they would do when they ruled their own countries.

Sokka grinned like an idiot. "I love this table," he said under his breath.

Zuko looked up the huge 'Jasmine Dragon' sign. He sighed. _It's going to be a _wonderful _afternoon, im sure of it._ He walked in the huge tea store, and saw his friends sitting at a table nearby. He forced a smile, and approached them.

_Almost there, just a couple more steps…_ "Hello, Zuko. Remember me?" Iroh asked with a glimmer in his eyes. _Oh my god, why is he looking at me like that? _Zuko forced a smile. "Hello Mr. Iroh, what a pleasant surprise. Im just gonna see my friends so Im just going to head right over there-"

"Going so soon? Don't you want to chat with me for a second?" Iroh asked him, tilting his head to a degree, and had a very suspicious tone to his words.

_Breathe, just breathe. _"I'm sorry, have to meet with my friends," Zuko told him as he quickly went around him and joined his friends. He turned around at the last minute to see Iroh look freakishly at him, but he turned around quickly.

Zuko's mouth dropped as he stumbled over to his friends. "What's wrong with you, you look like you saw a ghost?" Sokka asked him, noticing his pale face.

Zuko did not respond. The others looked at him, gazing into his horrified eyes.

"Oh well," Sokka said, trying to stop the awkward silence (seriously, that's like the fifth time today!).

Zuko finally snapped out of his trance when he noticed Suki eating a chicken wing (oh my god, that looks delicious may I have some?) and after being glared by Suki (get your own!) he decided to order.

As if the waiter had read his mind, he came over at that moment. "Yes hello, what can I do for you? We have some nice tea specials, if you would like to hear more." Zuko looked at the menu (the one he had stolen from Suki) and began to order.

"I will have the African Red Bush tea please. And, do you think I can have what _she's _having?" Zuko told the waiter as he pointed towards Suki and the waiter nodded, bowed, and left.

"So anyways, what I miss?" Zuko asked the group, as he settled into his seat. Toph was the first to reply.

"Well, we were talking about who the next president is going to be, you know, since the voting started late, and I _know _it's going to Lattimore because you know he-" Toph was cut short by Suki.

"Sister, I _know _you did _not _just say that. How can someone of my own family betray me like that? We all know that Richmond will be the president because he actually-"

"No no, you're both wrong. The president will _obviously _be Gregory because he doesn't suck like everyone else," Katara argued."Besides, he's the only person there who actually _has _a brain."

"That's where you're wrong," Suki stated matter-of-factly. "Richmond has clearly addressed the whole 'Israel' thing, while both Lattimore and Gregory have gone around it. Richmond actually cares about-"

"What about Stanford?" Aang insinuated. "He's a pretty well rounded guy and he does a great job of addressing-"

"You know what, no one cares about him, and he's like, _way_ behind everyone else. Gregory will clearly win, as he is-"

"No, Lattimore will win, because he talks about all the important things," Toph stated, cutting off Katara.

"No, Gregory will win," Katara argued.

"No, Richmond will win," Suki argued back.

"No, Lattimore will."

"No, Gregory will."

"No, Richmond will"

"Stanford?" Sokka asked.

"NO!" Suki, Katara, and Toph hollered at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" the entire group (and half the tea shop) stopped to stare at Aang. Aang was breathing heavily and loudly, a frown marking his face.

"Let's talk about something that does not include politics, please," he said quietly, and the tea shop went back to its original setting.

"Aang is right guys, we can't let this table be split apart by reckless fighting," Sokka commented. The group sighed and Katara changed the topic.

"All right, as we all know it, tomorrow is the last day of school until the winter break is over, so we need to make it memorable. I was thinking we hang out at my place this weekend, so that way, we can have a little bit of fun and we can prepare for Sunday. What do you guys think?" Katara asked.

The group members mumbled to each other, and decided that this sounded like a good idea. Katara did have like, 3 pools and it had like a hundred rooms. Yup, it sounded like a great idea.

"I'm in," Sokka said with a grin.

"I second that," Suki said, returning Sokka's grin, and they high-fived.

"Me three," Toph said, wish a wide smile.

"Me four," Zuko happily agreed.

"I guess I'm good with that as well." Aang finished.

"Good. Good," Katara determined. "I guess tomorrow will be the greatest day in the history of the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She looked around to see everyone looking at her. "What?" she asked. "Hahahahah!" Sokka started laughing, and everyone joined in laughing along with them.

Katara laughed as well. She laughed so hard, her insides were falling apart. What would she do without her friends.

The group said their thanks to Iroh and his workers, and they stepped outside of the Jasmine Dragon. They chatted about school, and decided to go to the small overlook that was near Iroh's shop.

The group got there quickly, skipping along the paved trail. The group loved the overlook, as it was one of the most beautiful spots of the city.

The lights of the large city shone brightly, and even in the dark, they could see the colors of the city. The huge Sanders Memorial, the largest building in the city by far, was sticking out from the ground, like a mountain. The slow rhythm of the city with car horns, blinking lights, and frantic cars was unmistakable. The wonderful smells of the city (there was a HUGE cake factory, so the air permanently smelled of cake) and the moon shone brightly in the sky

The group leaned against the polished railing of the overlook, taking in the grandeur view. After a while, they decided to sit down. There was a small picnic table nearby that the group always sat in, and they went to go sit down.

"The year has gone by so fast; I can't believe we are just a day away from winter break." Katara mentioned to break the silence.

The group sighed, nodding in agreement. They all smiled at the same time. "YAY, WINTER BREAK!" Sokka hollered, attracting attention from a couple far away. He giggled manically and laughed.

"Just one more day of school, one more day of Mr. Hutch to drone on and on about the stupidest things..." Aang said exhaustedly, and was patted on the back by Sokka.

"It's ok, it's ok, no need to cry," Sokka told him, barely able to hold back his laughter.

"Why you," Aang said while yanking his arm and put his head near his shoulder, and put in I a headlock.

"Uncle, Uncle! I give up!" Sokka exclaimed as the group laughed. "You give up so easily!" Aang told him through a smile. "You wouldn't last a minute in a fight! I bet you won't make it past your first competitor in the tournament!" Aang told him as he howled in laughter.

Sokka blushed as the entire group laughed, but he started laughing too.

Toph looked up after wiping away a tear, and noticed the pitch black sky. "Looks like it's time to head home. We still have to work hard tomorrow in school," she told the group.

The entire group groaned but realized she was right (not about working though), and they all got out their phones (or, in Katara's case, the prototype iPhone 7), and called their parents. Katara told the group that she could drop them off in her limo, and they all agreed.

In moments, the sleek black limo pulled up to the curb, and the chauffer opened the door so that the group could get in. The limo drove much faster than a limo should be able to, and Katara dropped off her friends one by one (or, in Suki and Toph's case, two at a time) and quickly got home.

The friendly chauffer opened the door for Katara stepped out, and ran up the stairs and into her room, neglecting her parents and the king that was visiting from someplace.

She showered in her private bathroom and snuck into bed. She checked her iPhone for messaging, and after responding to Sokka's "I HAD AN AWESOME TIME! HOW ABOUT U?" text, she set her phone down and settled into her bed.

She lied down and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was sleeping like a rock.

Today had been a good day. A good day indeed.

**So, what did you guys think? If it was terrible let me know, if it was the worst thing you have ever read in your entire life, let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially constructive criticism, as mentioned above! Well, have a GREAT life, and thanks for taking the time to read my pitiful story. Now I must retire, and I bid you adieu!**


End file.
